Hey, I'm Not That Cute
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Slippy's always been the most adorable and cuddly froggy to Fox, but the cute froggy doesn't think he's as cute as Fox says he is. At bedtime, Fox flatters his adorable froggy and showers him with more love, in attempt to get Slippy to see how adorable and cuddly he truly is and play around with him a bit.


**Hey guys. My muse for writing about my favorite chubby cap wearing froggy. Annoying or not, there's not denying that Slippy isn't absolutely cute and cuddly and he always needs to be hugged and have his cute cap tapped. This story will show off Slippy's cuteness and really make my favorite froggy so bashful. Anyway, please enjoy my story and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Hey, I'm Not That Cute~**

It was late at night and two retired heroes are turning in for the night. Fox McCloud and Slippy McCloud, formerly known as Slippy Toad, were walking down the hallway and heading into their bedroom, holding hands. Slippy was blushing and smiling cutely, as he felt Fox gripping his smooth green hand, feeling the warmth of the vulpine's heat and love radiating on his hand, making the adorable chubby frog immensely happy and stuck his cute froggy tongue out, as he heard his husband laughing at his adorableness and giving his cute butt a playful squeeze.

After many years in team Star Fox, the team was disbanded and Fox and Slippy had retired from their long and heroic careers as pilots. The money they made from their adventures allowed both of them to live in a fairly nice mansion and still being fairly young meant they could enjoy a long and happy fun life together, though they still kept in contact with their friends and would get together from time to time.

"Aw, Fox, you're touching my butt again!" Slippy playfully complained, blushing bright red and feeling his husband squeezing his cute butt more and more. "Oh wow, please touch my big fat green butt some more!"

Slippy despite being a shy goofball for the most part, absolutely loved the attention he got from his husband. Fox was the only one who got to be this intimate with him and heck the only one who ever to sleep him and hold him like a green chubby teddy bear. Fox was loving the bashful state his chubby husband was, and squeezing his cute butt more and more, and rubbing his furry hands onto Slippy's briefs and slipping them inside, touching Slippy's plump and round smooth butt and squeezing it firmly, as Slippy gasped and squealed happily in joy.

"Ha! ha! Aw, Slip, you always are the very embodiment of everything cute and adorable in the galaxy, especially when it comes to having such a perfect butt like this." Fox said softly, turning to face his bashful froggy husband and leaning in closer, capturing him in a soft kiss. "And being so cute makes you even more lovable and cuddly."

Fox nibbled softly on Slippy's soft lips, and began making out hard with the adorable and cuddly froggy, to which Slippy returned the hot kiss tenfold and slipped his wet froggy tongue deep down Fox's throat, tongue kissing him lovingly. Slippy's cute face was bright red, as he and Fox began French kissing and fell onto the carpeted floor, making out wildly and sloppily, with Fox allowing Slippy to be on top and take the lead in the kissing.

Both lovers closed their cute eyes and Fox returned the tongue kiss, making sure his adorable froggy was pleased. Slippy being the fat cap wearing froggy he is, collapsed onto Fox and their bodies rubbed against each other, as they both moaned constantly and kissed and tongue kissed more deeper and harder, with Slippy drooling heavily into the vulpine's mouth, as Fox slurped softly on the adorable froggy's smooth and soft lips, much to Slippy's delight at being kissed this much and this beautifully.

Fox was only wearing a red pair of boxer shorts and his muscular chest was perfectly exposed for Slippy to explore, while Slippy was only wearing a white tank top and a while pair of briefs, with both of them already sporting big bulges in their underwear, showing their immense excitement. They continued making out for almost a half hour, till they both finally pulled away breathless, covered in salvia and sporting big bulges.

"Wow, Fox, we somehow always get lost in our kissing." Slippy said breathlessly, blushing cutely and snuggling up to his sexy muscular husband, basking in the warmth of his loving presence.

"It just shows how much I love you and I love you more than anything, Slippy." Fox replied warmly, hugging Slippy close to his furry chest and kissing the adorable froggy on his cute green snout. "And I thought you looked fine in your yellow bodysuit, being half naked and blushing is almost too much for me to handle."

"Aw, Fox, you think anything I wear is adorable. If I wore nothing but a speedo, we'd probably be having sex already." Slippy replied cutely, licking Fox's furry cheek lovingly and giving him another loving kiss. "Heck, I could never get any work done with you always kissing and touching me and we got caught in the act by the general that one time!"

Fox laughed and pulled Slippy into a long and passionate kiss, as he rubs Slippy's cute butt and plays around with his bulge, causing the adorable fat froggy to blush bright red. The two began making out once more, and grinding against each other, as Fox grabbed Slippy and playfully tapped on his cute cap, only for Slippy to put on a cute face and look at him lovingly, and then for Fox to give him such a passionate and hot kiss of true love, making Slippy's heart flutter with such immense happiness and love.

"I love you so much, Slippy." Fox replied, breaking the kiss and helping Slippy back onto his feet, before hugging the adorable froggy tightly and making him nice and comfortable in the loving embrace. "You're the most adorable, cuddly and chubby froggy ever."

"I love you too, Fox. And thank you." Slippy said in such a cute tone, blushing bright red and snuggling into the loving embrace of his husband and pressing his cute face into his muscular furry chest. "But, I'm not that cute, you know?" He remarked cutely.

Fox had always said that Slippy was cute, even when they were kids. Slippy was honestly one of the cutest beings in the galaxy, despite him being a really shy froggy and insecure about his looks. Fox would always cheer him up about him being the cute shy guy he loves and hugging him all the time. Heck, during a Christmas party during their high school years where they got caught under the mistletoe, so Fox boldly pulled Slippy into a hot kiss and gave the adorable froggy his first ever kiss, though thankfully Fox didn't get warts from the kiss. But it was one of Slippy's most special moments with the vulpine and one where he felt like the happiest froggy in the galaxy.

Fox always complimented Slippy on his looks. He would say anytime Slippy would put on his Star Fox uniform, his yellow bodysuit, and his other mechanic outfit that he was always the perfect adorable froggy that needed to be loved on and would always smack his cute butt before leaving. Slippy remembered each time he'd hug Fox from behind for calling him cute and Fox would always return the hug and even snuggle with him sometimes, enjoying all the flattery and affection.

"Aw, Fox, I might be cute, but there's no way I'm that cute." Slippy playfully remarked, only for Fox to pull him into another hot kiss and squeeze his cute butt some more. "I'm not the cutest guy in the universe, but I appreciate the flattering."

"I'm married to the cutest guy in the universe and that's you, Slip." Fox replied in a cute tone, playfully tapping on his cute cap and kissing Slippy softly and wetly, and then kissing him on the snout. "Heck, you're movie star gorgeous!"

Okay, Slippy was blushing bright like a ripened tomato. All the constant flattering made his heart melt with such immense happiness and love for the vulpine. He made a playful jab at Fox for calling him cute. But seriously, movie star gorgeous? Fox was sure obsessed with him and that only made him feel happier, as Slippy snuggled closer and looked at the vulpine with such a cute grin on his adorable face.

"If I was a movie star, where would you want an autograph?" Slippy questioned, feeling so touched and feeling his face heating up more, as Fox leaned down and kissing him once more.

"I'd probably have to say on my butt, to let people know that you're my sexy and adorable hubby." Fox replied with a sly smirk, kissing Slippy some more and squeezing his cute butt more. "Let everybody know this adorable celebrity is off the menu."

His sexy and hot furry butt, really? Was Fox trying to get him aroused, or was he just playing around with him. He loved this damn vulpine so much that it was driving him crazy having to be loved on this much. He giggled cutely and patted Fox on the back gently, as Fox caught him in yet another loving kiss and lifted the cute froggy off the ground, holding onto him as they kissed.

As he was kissing Slippy, Fox picked the adorable chubby cap wearing froggy up bridal style and held him the same way he did during their wedding. Slippy had gained some weight since then and Fox could still carry around his fat ass like this. It was amazing and showed just how strong his husband was. Slippy blushed and squealed happily, as Fox brought them into the master bedroom and laid down in the bed with the love of his life, kissing Slippy long and hard.

Kissing so beautiful and filled the brim with passion erupted between the two lovers. The fox and the frog were two creatures that were destined for each other, as Fox acted as the knight in shining armor and one ready to slay a dragon for his chubby and cap wearing princess. Slippy might not be a princess, but he definitely was Prince Charming on cute steroids. True love was present between these two and Slippy McCloud truly is the mate and one true love to Fox McCloud, his adorable and precious froggy hubby was his always and forever.

"Fox, what is most adorable about me? You talk about how cute I am, so I want to know what's my most adorable attribute." Slippy responded with in a cute tone, licking Fox's furry cheeks and kissing him once more.

"Aw, Slip. I think you already know." Fox replied, squeezing Slippy's cute butt some more and kissing him back. "You're beyond good looking and gorgeous! The cute, shy guy thing was always something that attracted me to you, even before I realized I had feelings for you, and also your cute cap just represents the sheer perfection that you possess, along with you being a little overweight also makes me crazy about you."

"Gee, Fox, I don't know what to say about that." Slippy replied, feeling deeply touched and giggling a little bit, as he stuck his cute tongue out. "A hot and badass Fox like you that's got the perfect lifeguard body things a shy fat ass like me is just sheer perfection. Just wow, I might need to marry you allover again."

"You're not a fat ass at all, Slippy. In fact, you being fat makes you even more adorable and cuddly to me." Fox replied, squeezing Slippy's cute butt some more and rubbing his cute butt gently. "In fact, you really are the cutest and most adorable froggy in the universe! You're an angel, Slip!"

An angel now? Maybe Fox was right about him being this adorable and cuddly, and maybe it was true that he was beyond the point of cute. He's a cute and adorable slightly chubby cap wearing froggy mechanic. And he was married to the hottest and most sexy guy in the whole universe, so maybe he is the most adorable and cutest guy and Fox definitely is the most handsome and sexy guy ever.

At that moment, Fox picked Slippy up and hugged him tightly, pushing their bodies together and making Slippy immensely comfortable. Fox then lifted up the adorable froggy's tank top and got a look at his chubby green belly and pats his belly cutely. It was so adorable and looked as if he could bury his face inside and blow a raspberry on his chubby belly. He grabbed a peanut off the nightstand and feeds it to Slippy, as the adorable froggy ate the peanut and swallowed it whole, flashing a cute smile for Fox.

"See? You really are that cute, Slippy." Fox replied, hugging the adorable froggy some more and kissing him softly and wetly, making Slippy giggle cutely and smile lovingly.

"Hey, I'm not that cute!" Slippy playfully complained, kissing Fox back deeply and wetly, and snuggling into the vulpine's loving arms, giving his butt a playful squeeze for calling him cute.

"You're that cute to me and I love you with all my heart and soul." Fox said warmly, leaning down and kissing Slippy long and hard, tongue kissing him too and squeezing his cute butt even more. "You're my cute froggy and I love my cute froggy."

Slippy moaned softly into the kiss, and wrapped his chubby arms around Fox, deepening the loving kiss with him and sighing happily as Fox squeezed his cute butt constantly. This was absolute paradise right here. At this point, he might as well believe it because honestly Fox has never lied to him before and being called cute his whole life just honestly showed that he really was that cute, after all. He was Fox McCloud's cute froggy since they first met.

"I love you too, Fox. And yeah, I really am just that cute." Slippy replied defeated, as Fox playfully tapped on his cute cap and captured him in a long and passionate kiss of true love.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Well, that ends another cute story from me. Can you honestly blame me for writing this? Slippy is way too adorable and he definitely needs a hug from the fans, to show how amazing he truly is. Let the Slippy love come on out and gave this incredible goofball a big hug! Now please do leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story and I'll see you guys in the next story! BeastlyBat93, signing off!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BUSNEN! ;) *puts Slippy's cute cap on Bunsen's furry head and kisses him softly and wetly* :)**


End file.
